The Blonde Chef
by mariaelly
Summary: Nami's Log Pose malfunctioned and resulted to the Straw Hat pirates docking in Japan. A case of mistaken identity occurs and the rest is history.
1. Prologue

**The Blonde Chef**

By: mariaelly

**A/N:** I claim the story to be mine but I disclaim everything from the characters. Also, Working! takes place after Season 2 and One Piece started before the time skip (cause also I'm not that confident with the current information I have). So, please enjoy.

**Prologue:**

"Ehhh? What do you mean the wind shifted, Nami?" A black haired guy in his late teens complained as he finished his bone of meat. He was sitting on the figurehead. The scar under his right eye stretched as he narrowed his eye in distress. "I want to eat meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Baka! You're already eating meat!" The orange haired girl, Nami, shouted from the quarterdeck. She raised her left hand and saw her Log Pose pointing erratically at various directions.

She sighed. She always trusted this device, but this wasn't the first time it happened. It actually happened way too many times. And whenever this occurred, she automatically knew something bad is going to happen. She decided to keep sailing at their current direction. "Besides, Zorro!"

"What?" A green haired guy shouted from the main mast. His swords clanked at each other until one hit a sake bottle, one of the many littered around him, which shattered as it hit the deck.

"WHO'S THAT?! I CLEANED THAT ALMOST A DAY! MARIMO!" A blonde haired guy rushed out of the quarters with a spoon. He waved it furiously, and oil and various other condiments flew on the floor. "HNGGH!"

"Nami, have you seen Cho-Cho-Choppeeeeeer!" A long nosed guy with an afro came in and slipped on the oil the blonde guy dripped. He was sent flying off the ship.

"Ussop!" A small reindeer and a cyborg screamed from the shrouds. They were fixing the netted ropes and were puzzled why Ussop hadn't seen them. "Don't die, Ussop!"

"Ughlkshgakgl help me akdsjhoaudgh... at least alskfaodig..." Ussop gasped for air as the raging waves crashed onto his lithe body. His face couldn't seem to hide his frustration as to why Chopper and Franky wouldn't help him and kept on screaming for him not to die.

"See? You messed it up yourself too, blonde pervert." The green haired guy smirked.

"What did you say, baka ka?" Blonde Pervert walked towards the mast and kicked it furiously. "Hah?! Do you intend to sit your ass there all day,_ huh_?"

"Sanji! Zorro!" Nami shouted and eyed both of them furiously. Both men stopped their yapping and both turned to her. "Help Ussop there. We're almost near the island. Don't want to get one of our nakamas eaten, no?"

"ASDASDFGGHJKLLCH EATEN BY WHAT?!" Ussop cried helplessly as he frantically tried to swim back to the ship.

"Che. You don't need to tell me that." Zorro, the Marimo guy, stood up and jumped down the deck. "I'll be back even before this lover cook can even move."

"Teme! We'll see about that, drunkard!"

"Just get on with it." Nami sighed and turned her back as another useless fight broke out. "Luffy! Can you see any island? We might be staying there for a while 'till the Log Pose functions properly again."

"Hwooo! I can see it! Land ho!" The black haired guy earlier now called as Luffy, stood up and starting chanting meat while running in circles. "Meat! Meat, here I come!"

Nami sighed.

Robin and Brook were having a nice chat and a cup of tea while Ussop might die because of fright anytime. Franky and Chopper were actually useless since all they did was to panic uselessly for Ussop. Sanji and Zorro kept on arguing who's going to come back first. And her captain, who she once thought could handle her crew properly, was stirred up for meat.

Nami sighed again. She couldn't actually believe that these people were her nakamas.

* * *

"Hah?! What do you mean Satou-san isn't going to work?" A brown haired woman, rather small for her age, asked a blue haired guy frantically trying to keep up cooking food. "Did something happen to him?"

"Hai, Taneshima-san." The blue-haired guy said while he shimmer some garlic. Taneshima-san noticed that Souma-san was rather happy than worried. If she only knew what he was thinking.

"Eh?! What happened to him?"

"He was eaten by a-"

"He's sick, Taneshima-san. I called him a while ago and told him to get a day off. Takanashi-san should be here any minute now. Now go entertain those incoming customers." A black haired woman interrupted and entered the kitchen while eating a parfait. "Make sure they pay, okay?"

"Hai, Kyoko-san! Let's do our best until Satou-san gets better, minna-san!"


	2. Chapter 1: You seem bustier today

**Chapter One: **_**You seem bustier today.**_

It was almost daybreak when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived on the island. Nami had to check immediately if there were any Marines around the area. But luckily, there was none. Not even a sign of their headquarters. The island has so many structures. Big, concrete and metal structures. Some stand taller than their Sunny.

There were no harbours or even a docking area in sight, nor a single ship apart from theirs. She threw orders at them and began settling in a place far from the people's sight.

"We'll be staying here for a while until the Log Pose functions properly again." Nami said as she looked at it for the _n_th time. _Tsk. Still broken._ How many days 'till it gets fixed, she didn't know.

"Yosh! To the meat, I go!" Luffy exclaimed and jumped down the ship. He ran full speed to who knows where. She sighed. _Here he goes again._

But all of them had their own business anyway. Robin said she'd go to a bookstore to do some extra research before they even got on the island. Chopper volunteered to accompany her. Zorro obviously is seeking for sake, if not anyone who he's willing to kill. Ussop said he'd come with Franky to look for some new gizmos and stuff. That leaves her, Sanji and Brook on the ship.

"I'm going to buy some supplies." Nami said and grabbed a bag of Belly. Sanji immediately went in front of her and blocked her. _What is it this time?_

"No! Nami-san! Let me come with you! I couldn't let you walk around here alone."

"I'm not alone." She waved her Clima-Tact she got from Ussop. "I have this."

"But you can't! What if there are _dangerous_ people out there?" Sanji insisted and obviously tried his best to convince her. _Dangerous? Aren't they the dangerous one? _Nami sighed. It's not that she didn't want him around it's just that... he's creepy and annoying at the same time.

"You will carry everything, okay?"

"Yes, ojou-sama! Everything you asked for!"

"Good. We'll back soon, Brook-san!"

* * *

The warm rising sun didn't help Satou at all. He was even feeling worse compared yesterday. His cold seemed to hate him. He received texts from his co-workers saying that he should get well soon. _Well, soon isn't today._

He got off his bed and get on his morning routine. He washed his face, gargled some water with salt, checked his temperature and looked for breakfast in the fridge. And his breakfast would be...cheese bread. Cheese bread that he's been munching on last night but now it's gone. If only Yamada hadn't splashed water on him again, he would be eating something good at the restaurant.

*Bzzt bzzt*

He glanced at his phone and to his surprise Yachiyo sent him a text. It was too early for her to be texting and she couldn't be with Kyoko right now since work starts late. He don't want to expect anything ('cause Souma may find out sooner or later that Satou had always been expecting a text from her and would use it to blackmail him). But it would be nicer if it wasn't about Kyoko again. He opened it and read,

_From: Todoroki Yachiyo_

_How are you? Are you okay now? Kyoko-san sent me a text today. I'm so happy._

He instantly shut his phone, grabbed his jacket and wallet. He was frustrated. She could've just dropped the greeting and said Kyoko did this and that again. And now that he's disappointed, he'll go out and buy food.

* * *

Nami was done buying all of the supplies but Sanji was nowhere to be seen. The market got really crowded by the time the sun was done rising. _Tsk! _She could just call him out and he would appear in front of her instantly. But it got really noisy since vehicles started appearing on the streets and honking. _That guy! Don't tell me I'm carrying all of these by myself?!_ _All of these_ meaning ten bags of supplies; from meat to condiments to ropes to nails.

Their ship was far away and she can't see any means of getting there. Getting a 'cab', as one of the vendor suggested, might be expensive. She didn't want to spend all of the money since half of it was hers. If only she knew that he would be gone anytime she should've just bought less-

"Oops. Sorry, miss."

Nami turned to whoever bumped her and,

"There you are! Sa-"

*Honk honk honk*

"-san! Here! Carry this, this, this, this, and this." Nami cheerfully handed out all the bags to Sanji. "Some of our crew should be there."

"Y-You're buying the supplies in the market-"

*Honk honk honk*

"Nami-san?" Sanji said, rather a little bit dull.

"Yeah. We ran out of supplies, remember?"

"Ah... hai."

Nami could feel something happened to him along the way. _'Cause let's see_... He's been walking two meters away from her compared a while ago which was almost losing-all-of-her-personal-space closeness. Not that she minded. _It's much better this way,_ she smiled inside. But then he sounded like he was sick which was impossible. Lastly, he's not smoking. Odd 'cause he was a chain-smoker.

"Something happened to you along the way?"

"I just got frustrated over _some things._"

Someone_, you say. Maybe a girl got crept out with him again. Even in this town no one likes his way of treating ladies._ "You should just give up, you know."

"A-Ah... hai." Sanji answered sparingly. "You seem bustier today."

Nami flinched and instantly snatched her Clima-Tact. _This is why she doesn't want to be around with this pervert._

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

Satou decided to buy food at the nearby store. He wanted to get over his sudden disappointment. He felt that it's making him a lot worse. He opened the fridge near the counter and fished out two mayo sandwiches.

"100 yen, please." The cash register (who was staring at him since he entered) smiled at him. _Creepy._ He handed out a hundred yen and hurriedly grabbed the bag and went out.

He sat on the nearby bench and started eating. He stared at the people around him as he eats. It's been a while since he hangs out with his friends. He was always busy with work. And thinking about Yachiyo. He suddenly started choking. _Nope. I'm not._

"Eh~? You're really helping me, Sa-"

"_Fish for sale! Get your fresh fish here!"_

"-san! Thank you!"

"Indeed~ Every lady should be treated with care. Even if they're small!"

He stared at the two odd couple who passed in front of him. The guy was so tall that her girlfriend looked like an elementary student. Yep. She's so small that it reminds him of Taneshima. And her hairdo reminds him of her too. And her uniform. And her voice. And-_wait, don't tell me?_

He quickly stood up and looked at the girl completely. It's... it's really Taneshima! But who's that guy? Is he her friend? From the looks of it, he guessed he wasn't. Why would Taneshima be friends with a guy in a suit, smoking and has that creepy grin on his face? _Don't tell me... that's the molester Souma told him about?!_ He have to call Takanashi and-

"Oops. Sorry, miss."

He turned to look who bumped into and to his surprise.

_Mahiru Inami?!_

He gulped. This is bad. Very bad. Maybe even coming out of his apartment was bad. But he would never see Taneshima was in danger. _Damn it!_ _This cold prevents me from-_

"There you are! Sa-"

*Honk honk honk*

"-san! Here! Carry this, this, this, this, and this." Inami handed him almost ten bags of groceries. He was too stunned to move. _Is this really happening_, he thought. She didn't punch him. Did she get over her androphobia? "Some of our crew should be there."

"Y-You're buying the supplies in the market-"

*Honk honk honk*

"Nami-san?" He asked, confused. So she finally did get over it. He had to note to thank Takanashi later. But he still couldn't risk it. What if she attacks him 'cause she's been restricting herself a while ago? Nope. Definitely not. He's not yet prepared to die. Little by little, he distanced himself as far as he could but enough for Inami to see him.

"Yeah. We ran out of supplies, remember?" She said, irritated. _Something happened to her and Takanashi?_

"Ah... hai."

The bags were blocking his sight but he couldn't risk asking Inami to help her. Just nope. They walked in silence which was better.

"Something happened to you along the way?" Inami suddenly asked. He couldn't tell her _yet_ about Taneshima. She might get that thought of men being bad and might go haywire. So he said,

"I just got frustrated over _some things._"

He couldn't see what Inami's reaction was but he could slightly hear her chuckled. She turned to him and the next thing she said sent chills down his spine. "You should just give up, you know."

"A-Ah... hai." Is all what he could say. Did she just say _give up?_ What does that mean? She couldn't possibly refer to Yachiyo? Was she? He knew that she knew about them. He looked at her for a minute and-wait... "You seem bustier today."

That slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it. _Baka!_ Of all times, why would Inami showed up when his mind wasn't working well? He was about to apologize when Inami snatched a pipe and pointed it towards him. _She's already dangerous and now she's even more dangerous 'cause some idiot gave her that thing._

"WHY YOU!"

"Oyyyyyy! There you are, Nami and Sa-"

"Whatever." Inami said as she slowly retracted her weapon. He wanted to run a while ago. But he was sick. He can't guarantee himself that he could even outrun her. Inami started walking and headed to the... _ship? There's a ship in here? With a figurehead of a lion?_ He stared at it for a minute before following her.

That morning text. A busty Inami and a ship with a lion's head? Yes. He's really sick right now.


End file.
